


A Strange Kind Of Love

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH I HAD TO RE TYPE THIS ENTIRE THING SO NO TAGS UGGGGGGHHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: NO SUMMARY! I AM NOT RE TYPING THIS!!!!
Relationships: Seam/Jevil/RouxlsKaard
Kudos: 5





	A Strange Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwu.its.rouxlskaard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uwu.its.rouxlskaard).



> NO NOTES!!!!! I AM NOT RE TYPING EVERYTHING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH

"SEAM! Help Me get this Imp offeth me!" Jevil had latched onto Rouxls' face and was not letting go. "I won't, won't let go until you tell me just how much you love, love me!"  
"You should probably just admit defeat Rouxls, he really won't let go" Seam chuckled.

"I LOATHE THOU TO THE MOON AND BACKETH!" Rouxls tried to scream.

"UEE HEE HEE! WRONG ANSWER, ANSWER!"

"Jevil, please let go of your partner. I don't think Rouxls can breathe..." Seam had to get up and take the chaotic imp off his face.

"GAHH! Thoust little worm!" Rouxls' face had turned a deep shade of blue, and he was completely out of breath.  
Jevil giggled and ran behind Seam, hiding from the angry duke.  
"It looks to me like you two have been bonding a little better today, no one got violent this time." Seam smiled.  
"Ugh, Thoust partner is as energetic as the young prince Lancer, always bouncing off thy walls. It's tiring to loveth such a despicable creature."  
"I love you too dearest, dearest Rouxls."  
"Don't remindeth me." Rouxls replied as he rolled his eyes.  
The Trio were back in their home, enjoying their day off work. This time the King had been kind enough to take his only son out to see the sights, showing him how to become a strong ruler, knowing that one day he would take over the throne. Seam was resting quietly in his chair sewing a doll for the young prince whilst Jevil and Roulxs went head to head in a battle of chess. You can obviously tell who won and who lost. "Seam, can I see what your sewing?" jevil asked.

"Only if you apologize to Roulxs." Jevil had snuck up behind Seam, disregarding what he just said.

"No, you have to make up with him."

Jevil grinned mischievously and replied with "Okay Okay, anything for you, doll~"

He skipped over to Rouxls and before the man could even respond jevil had jumped on him, knocking him down to the floor, kissing him deeply.

"JEVIL! I SAID MAKE UP, NOT MAKE OUT!"

"Oh I apologize, I must have misunderstood you." He jumped off Rouxls and finally apologized to the duke who severely needed it. "I, Jevil, apologize for my Heinous, heinous crimes against the monster race." Rouxls was way too flustered to respond. "Whats wrong, love? Cats got your tongue, tongue?" Jevil laughed at himself and Rouxls, making him blush even harder. "You truely ARETH a creature of EVIL. Seam, you deal with thy brat, I'm going too bed." Rouxls walked away and headed upstairs, leaving Seam and Jevil to themselves.

"Now can i see, see?"  
Seam sighed and said "yes, you may." Jevil sat in seam's lap and watched him sew by hand, carefully guiding the needle through the fabric.  
"Seam, how come Rouxls and I can never, never agree on anything?"  
"Your simply just too energetic and happy for him, he preffers peace and calm. I don't mind a little chaos, but he can't handle it all the time."  
"But, but he still loves me, right?"  
"why don't you wait until later, and we'll see~..."

(this is nsfw so if you dont want to be traumatized get out while you still can)

Chara (o l v l o) face 

Jevil and Seam quietly stepped into the room to join Rouxls, who was actually reading instead of sleeping like he said he was.  
"What are you reading Rouxls?" Seam asked.  
"A murder mystery of some sort." Roulxs kept reading and adjusted his glasses. Jevil crawled to his left side, rubbing up against him in a cat-like manner.  
"What does thy want?"  
Jevil replied saying "I just want some, some love~"  
"Well thy sureth won't get any from me."  
"Oh Rouxls, surely you wont hold a grudge for so long, will you?" Seam teasingly asked. He joined jevil and was rubbing up his right side, purring lightly.  
Rouxls pulled his book closer too his face, trying to ignore the two who were so desperately trying to turn him on.  
"Do thou mind?! I am trying to read, and i cant if thy keep doing...that."  
"Then stop reading and pay more attention to us~" Jevil said as he lowered his book. Seam joined Jevil and thy both caressed his face, begging for attention.  
Seam took away his book

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE!! sorry but I will be away from my computer all spring break so I will have to put a pause on this but I PROMISE as soon as I return to my home state I will FINISH IT.


End file.
